Trust Me
by fanfic-fanatic1509
Summary: First Emmerdale fic. Cain/Moira. How will the couple deal with recent events? My story does touch on sensitive subjects
1. Chapter 1

**First Emmerdale fic. I have very recently got into Cain & Moira so thought I would have a go at writing them. Please let me know what you think. **

Chapter One

Taking a long greedy sip of her beer Moira smiled as her Sister-in-law busied herself with customers, they had always been good friends, although they very often don't see eye to eye. Since marrying her brother Chas had become one of her best mates. Chas finished serving Dan before leaning onto the bar in front of her. "Do you want a top up luv?" She asked and Moira shook her head "He let you off your lead again?"

"I'm not a pet"

"You told him that, I haven't seen you for weeks"

"Its just been a rough few days"

"Where is he?"

"Working late"

"Working or 'Working'?" Chas stretched out the second of the words and lifted her eyebrows, normally she would jump to Cain's defence but there was no point with Chas, she knew them both to well

"Who knows, even when he is working I never know when he is on the level"

"Bad boys never change"

"Cain has"

Chas poured a drink for another customer and moved back to her a few minutes later "Then why aren't you with him?"

"We aren't attached at the hip"

"I am worried about you, I know what he is like"

"Since Pete, he has just changed, he says he is OK but I can see in his eyes, he doesn't trust me"

"Its hard for him"

"I didn't do anything wrong"

"I have never seen him the way he is with you before, he really loves you, he will be unhappy"

Moira took a final swig of her beer and nodded "So I am in the wrong, I led Pete on, I am just the slapper who cheats on her husbands"

Watching the woman rise to her feet she sighed "That's not what I meant, you need to tell Cain you love him, you know him better than anyone, he will need reassurance, the tough guy thing, its an act Moira, especially when it comes to you"

Moira nodded I will talk to him, cheers Chas".

Moira unzipped her leather jacket before stopping outside the garage and making sure her top was straight and showing off her assets. Pushing the door she ducked through the small gap and closing the door. Cain was under a small black car and he called "We're shut", she sighed as she eyed the bottom half of his body on the board and she heard him "You deaf, I said I am shut"

"Do I need an appointment?" she asked

He pushed himself out and sighed "A bit of notice would be nice"

"Even from your wife?"

"That what you calling yourself now?"

"That's really unfair, you aren't exactly perfect, look at your mistakes"

"Moira" he cut her off before she could continue, the sternness of his tone warned her to change her approach

"I was thinking I haven't been the best wife recently and you have no idea how much I love you"

"I have work to do" he stood up and moved to his tools and grabbed a wrench before moving to the car.

Grabbing his wrist she sighed "Do you still want this?" her sad eyes fell to the floor "Do you still want me?"

"Course"

"It doesn't feel like it and you are the only man I want Cain"

He kissed her lips "I love you, but I have to get on Moira"

Slipping her jacket off she smiled "So I can't tempt you?

"You always tempt me" she moved to him and he kissed her passionately, this was where she needed to be, in his arms.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know. I will update soon, I have so many ideas for this story. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter Two

"Morning beautiful" Cain was trailing soft kisses down her neck, she continued to make the brew for the pair but she was struggling more and more to ignore her husbands affection, he pushed her hair aside and she tilted her head to give him access. She groaned and he didn't miss this, spinning her round he backed her against the kitchen side. "Come back to bed" he closed the gap between their bodies and she moved her hands round his neck

"I have work to do, I am already late"

"It wasn't a question" his eyebrows rose, as they always do when he means business

"I have to-"

"Nope, the only thing you have to do is come back to bed"

"But-"

"If you protest any more I will lock you in, shift it" she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her

"I love you Cain Dingle"

"I love you too" he stepped back and took her hand before they turned away. Once in the living room, she turned him to face her "I have really missed you"

"What you on about, I haven't been no where?"

"Yeah you have, you might of been here but your head wasn't and I don't think your heart was either"

"We have been through this"

"I know, sorry" he could see the sadness in her eyes, he wasn't the brightest spark but he was no fool and he could see the damage the last few weeks had on her too

"Is this the part where I reassure you?"

"Its fine but I might take a rain check, I really need to get on"

"Moira"

"I'm sorry I have to get going" she pecked his lips "See you tonight ".

Cain crossed the village and headed for the pub, he had to prove they could move forward. He genuinely wanted to draw a line under the last few weeks and put all those Barton's behind them. Heading into the pub he went straight to the bar "Usual" he stated and his sister began to make his drink. "Quiet in here" he spoke

"No more than usual for a Friday lunchtime, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Conversation, don't happen unless you are after something or your pushed"

"Moira"

"She was here last night, she was all set to make up, what happened?"

"We did, more than once"

"To much information"

"I tried to make up again this morning and she froze"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I told her I loved her"

"She seemed upset last night. Her spirt has gone"

"How do I get it back?" he asked desperately

"Give her some breathing space"

"So leave her alone?"

"No, just let her make the moves, let her know you care but stop treating her like a possession"

"She is my wife, I just want a quick fix"

"There isn't one"

"Chas, I can't lose her"

"You won't, she loves you" he finished his beer before moving towards the door "Your welcome".

Moira headed down towards her home, she felt awful for blowing hot and cold, Cain wasn't good with emotions but he could read her like a book usually, he was struggling now though. She loved him, more than words, he had always toyed with her and she was in fear he had an ulterior motive, he had just got over things far quicker than expected. Pushing the door open she swung her coat off as she headed inside, she stopped in her tracks and stared at the table, there was a white table cloth, met with plates and glasses set out for dinner. A beautiful red rose stood in a glass in the middle of the table. "Who said romance was dead eh?" he spoke and she grinned at him. He was dressed smartly and was leaning against the door frame.

"You did this?" he nodded his head and lifted his eyebrows

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, this is so unlike you. You cooked?"

"No, but I have picked out the best take away menus for us"

Laughing she moved to him and kissed his lips passionately "I can't believe you have done this"

"Well, I do love you, you need to know that will never change" he pecked her lips "But you stink so go grab a shower before we order food".

The next day Moira was working hard on the farm, she really felt they had moved forward now, she felt happy again, Cain was her life and nothing and no one would come between them. Her phone beeped and she dug deep into her pocket to see who was bothering her. Cain, texting to say he would be late tonight, Belle needed a favour, she typed a quick response before adding a few extra kisses before sending it and dropping it into her pocket. "Afternoon" she spun to the voice behind her

"Pete, what do you want?"

"To talk, I need my job back"

"No"

"Please"

"I can't, if Cain finds out you are even here, please just go"

"I need to work, Moira I will make sure Cain doesn't find out"

"I'm sorry I won't betray my husband, now go, you are lucky he is going to be late home, he will kill you Pete" he turned and walked away, intent on getting drunk.

The evening came round very slowly, to say it had dragged was a major understatement, she had been pretty much on her own all day, she had an evening of a similar thing as she knew Cain would be late. Although after last night she couldn't complain. She had came home and had a long shower, she wanted to look her best, he would most definitely be stressed and she wanted to be able to help him relax a little. She wrapped a towel around her body and moved out of the bathroom, hearing a noise in the kitchen, she crept through her house to surprise her husband, he was earlier than expected. Stopping in the kitchen door way she frowned "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask one more time. I need my job"

"I'm sorry Pete"

"Don't be" he moved to her fridge and pulled it open

"Do you mind?" he faced her and suddenly feeling very exposed in front of someone other than her husband, she sighed "I will get dressed" she moved back through the house to her bedroom

"Are you proud of yourself?" she turned to where he had followed her

"Pete, we can talk in a minute"

"I don't want to talk. You are a tease" he pushed the door closed and she shook her head

"Please go".

 **please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the review. Hope you like this one**

Chapter Three

Moira wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat in the bath she rarely used, she never had the time, she always showered. Her knees cuddled into her body. She rested her head into her knees and pushed her hair from her face. She felt a lump building in her throat, as she thought of her husband, his reaction petrified her, how do you tell a man as temperamental as Cain Dingle that you had been raped. The word itself disgusted her, she was always sympathetic of these sort of things, but she never imagined it could happen to her, she was so strong minded, after all she had tamed Cain and that was no easy task, if she told him he would revert back to his old ways, he would kill Pete without a second thoughts and she couldn't bare to lose him. Hearing the front door bang she listened to her husband as he walked through their home "Moira, you home?" she sighed as she heard him outside the door "You in there?"

"Yeah, I erm, I just fancied a bath"

"Do you want me to scrub your back?" he was laughing and it brought tears to her eyes, he tried the handle before sighing "You tease, I have seen it all before". The words haunted her, the word Pete had used 'Tease' was that what she really was, maybe she did lead him on.

"I will see you later Cain"

"Alright, I will look forward to it". Tears rolled down her checks and she tried to steady her breathing. After what seemed like hours she climbed from the bath and padded into the bedroom, she began to dress and she sunk into the bed and curled into a ball.

Three hours passed before she heard the front door bang, she grabbed her phone charger and stuffed it into the bag she had packed. She wiped her eyes before heading out in search of her husband. She moved into the kitchen and he was in the fridge, getting a beer. He faced her and the bag caught his eye instantly "What's that?" he asked as he opened the beer

"I have decided to go and see my mum"

"What about the farm?"

"Adam said he can put in a few extra hours"

"Where has this come from?"

"She is my mum"

"Ok, will give me a minute and I will pack"

"No" he noticed her voice raise and he frowned at her "I just mean, its not going to be a lot of fun. I am only stopping a few days. Besides you have the garage"

"Debbie would cope"

"Cain, I just want some time with my mum"

"Ok"

"Is it OK?"

"Have to be won't it"

"Cain"

"I'm going to have a shower" she watched him leave the room before she left the house.

He took a large mouthful of his beer, he had planned to spend the evening alone with his wife and yet here he was drowning his sorrows in the pub. His life was as good as over, he loved this woman with all his heart and he knew she was to good for him but he always tried to be the best husband to her. He had been told by many people he had changed since meeting Moira, he had changed for her, he would of been mad not to. "I hope your better half knows you are out getting gattered" Chas smiled

"Nope, but she will never know"

"Why?"

"Because she has gone to see her mum"

"Since when?"

"About an hour ago"

"Why?"

"I don't know do I?"

"Cain, what's going on?"

"I don't know, I don't need you nagging, so do one"

"Fine, your on your own".

He took his phone out and moved into the men's toilets, he dialled her number and it went straight to answerphone. "Moira, I am sorry I weren't more supportive, it was just a bit of a shock, have a nice time and give me a call later. I love you".

 **please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you for my review, really means a lot you are enjoying my story. I have so many ideas for other Cain & Moira stories in the future. Hope you enjoy this one. Please review. **

Chapter Four

Three weeks passed before Moira was brave enough to return home, she had only spoken to Cain twice on the phone, she could tell, despite what he said, he was angry. How do you really explain disappearing on your husband for three weeks with no explanation. She dropped her bags onto her bed and began to unpack. Staring at the bed tears rolled down her cheeks, she had spent the last few weeks coming to terms with what had happened to come home and be back at square one, staring at the place that man ruined her life. Wiping her eyes she moved to put her clothes in her draw, she lifted the photo of her and Cain on their wedding day into her hands and gulped back the lump in her throat. Hearing the noise from the living room she replaced the photo and moved out into the room, she froze to the spot as she eyed the man with her son "Mum your back" Adam spoke

"What is he doing here? Panic was clear in her voice

"I gave Pete his job back, with you going AWOL I had no choice"

"No, he can't work here, Cain will go mad"

"Mum, Cain has been close to useless, I had no choice, I haven't seen him for over a week"

"Moira, I won't cause any trouble"

"You already have"

"It was just a stupid kiss" confusion covered her features, was it possible he hadn't even remembered what he did to her, he had a sly smirk on his face, maybe not

"Well I am back now, we don't need you"

"Mum"

"No Adam, this is my choice" he walked towards the door and she headed back into the bedroom and rested onto the bed. She glanced up as he appeared in the door way "Get out, I mean it Pete"

"Don't sack me"

"How could you think I wouldn't"

"Because if you do I will tell Cain every sordid little detail"

"You raped me"

"Dress it up how you like. To him it will still be a betrayal, you didn't tell him, you ran"

"I was frightened" he moved close to her, her heart was in her mouth, she was frightened again now, she took a step back and he laughed

"You should be". As he walked from the room she sunk onto the bed and sobbed.

Walking towards the pub Moira was pleased to be home, this was where she belonged, although she was dreading each time she saw Pete and now she felt she was stuck with him working on her farm. She was afraid of what Cain would do if he found out and she couldn't bear to lose him. That was why she was now in search of her husband, he hasn't answered her calls for the last two days and she was beginning to worry. Strolling into the pub she glanced round, there was a few regulars inside. She moved to the bar and smiled at Chas who said "Hey stranger, long time no see"

"Yeah, was a last minute thing"

"Well I for one am glad your back"

"I don't think your brother will say the same. Do you know where he is?"

"Out the back, he has been crashing here, I think you should leave it for now though"

"Why?" Moira sighed "Has he spoke about me?"

"Yeah" she nodded then her face changed, she looked so sad "He didn't think you were coming home"

"Where did he get that from?"

"You just packed up and left Moira, what was he meant to think, you have barely spoke to him"

"I have been trying to ring him for two days"

"He thinks when he speaks to you its all over, you are ringing to end it"

"I love him"

"He doesn't know that anymore"

"I need to see him, please Chas"

Stopping outside the living room door, she pushed her hair back and straightened her clothes. This was going to be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do, she would have to go and grovel, beg her husband to forgive her, give her another chance, when all she really wanted to do was fall apart in his arms and confide in him, but she couldn't do that without losing him. Knocking on the door she moved inside and looked to where he sat on the sofa "Moira" he spoke as he rose to his feet

"Hello Cain, I think we need to talk"


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for the review again. Hope you like this chapter. Please review**

Chapter Five 

He hadn't spoken and she had been there at least ten minutes, she had sat onto the sofa and he was leaning on the wall opposite, she never thought she could be this lost for words around her husband, the man she loved. The man she had vowed to spend her life with. When they first started out as a sordid little affair, she had no idea she would come to love him so much, every single inch of him. She had no idea that one day he would be the man she wanted to spend her life with, the man she would come to trust like no other. His words broke her from the trance she had fallen into "Come on then, spit it out"

"What?"

"I know why you are here, you want a divorce, well I am sorry but you can whistle for it unless you are going to cough up and pay for it"

"Always the gentleman Cain"

"Well. What do you expect?"

"To have a civilised chat with my husband"

"Civilised?" he was more angry now and he moved towards her "Are you serious?"

She jumped up quick and moved away from him "Cain please"

Fear was obvious as she backed away from him and clearly he noticed as he stepped back "What's going on Moira?"

"Nothing, I should go" she walked to the door and he grabbed her wrist spinning her to face him "Please"

"I saw the way you just looked at me. You have never been frightened of me before so what's changed?"

"I'm not"

He moved his body towards her and she flinched "Moira" he cupped her face in her hands "What's going on? Is someone threatening you?"

"No, nothing, I just, I want you to come home. Despite what you may think, I love you so much"

"OK"

"Are you coming home?" she asked, her voice pleading

"Yeah, I will be up tonight" he kissed her forehead "I love you". She moved out the door and he frowned, something was wrong, seriously wrong. He had never seen fear in her eyes like that. Moira was far from a push over and here she was petrified and he had to find out why.

"That sounded heated" Chas spoke from the door way

"Well don't listen in then" she headed back out the room and he called "Chas" she reappeared and he glanced up at her and pointed to the sofa. "There is something wrong with Moira"

"What?"

"I think someone has threatened her, she won't tell me because despite everything she don't trust me not to kick off, can you find out what's going on?"

"Cain I don't know "

"Please, she will talk to you" he glanced over at her "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't worried"

"I will go up".

Knocking on the door she waved the bottle of wine at the woman as she opened the door, clearly she had been crying and Chas let out a sigh before pulling her into a hug. Cain was right to worry. She was so distressed Chas stepped back and smiled at her friend "I think you could use this". Chas rested at the table while Moira got some glasses out of the cupboard, despite it only being half five it had been a long day for both women. Moira placed the glasses to the table and began to pour the wine "I thought we could have a catch up"

"Yeah but Cain will be here soon"

"He is still packing his stuff up. He will be a while"

"OK, maybe a couple of glasses"

"What's going on?"

"Not a lot, I just spent a few weeks helping my mum-"

"That's not what I meant. What is wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Moira"

"Listen Chas I don't mean to sound rude but why the sudden interest. Nobody ever seems to notice if I am upset"

"That's not fair. Cain is really worried"

"Cain, he sent you?"

"Not exactly, he just said you weren't looking great"

"Talk about kick someone when there down". The woman paused as Adam and Pete came in and Adam moved towards the table

"Sorry to break up the party but can I grab my phone" Pete stared at her, his eyes burning into her and she quickly diverted her gaze "Mum" her attention moved to Adam "Can you pass my phone?"

"Sorry Adam" he took his phone and then the two men left for the day

Moira took a sip of her drink

"Really?" Chas spoke "You think I didn't see that"

"What?"

"It all makes sense now. Disappearing, ignoring Cain, you are a cheat"

"No"

"I saw it, I am not an idiot"

"It really wasn't like that"

"I don't need to know how it was, but if I were you I would disappear again pretty quick and tell lover boy to do the same. Cain will string you both up"

"No you can't. Please Chas"

"He is my brother" she stormed out and Moira jumped to her feet and followed her

"Its not how it seems Chas please"

"I have always defended you, every time you row I send him back to make up, how can you do this? He loves you" she leant towards her and whispered "Slapper"

"No I'm not Chas please don't tell Cain"

"Watch me"

"You don't understand I am not having an affair"

"Liar"

"No" Chas began to walk off "Chas please"

"Your finished Moira"

"No Chas, he raped me".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave me a review thanks.**

Chapter Six

Moira had rested down at the kitchen table, tears fresh in her eyes as Chas was pacing the room. She had hugged her friend and assured her they would make everything ok, but Moira wasn't holding out much hope. She was so concerned she was going to lose Cain, she couldn't cope with anymore heart ache. "Why is he still working here?" Chas asked as she poured them both a glass of wine

"I have no choice"

"Sack him"

"He said he will tell Cain. He knows he will kill him. I won't let him go to prison for me"

"Cain isn't stupid, he wouldn't get caught. Moira you know you have to tell Cain"

"No and you can't either Chas"

"Come on, he will no something is wrong, he already does"

"I don't want him to know, not now, not ever"

"You can't keep this from him"

"He will kill him Chas without thinking it through. I need you to keep this a secret"

"I don't know, why don't you talk to Adam?"

"He will go to Cain" she sipped her wine "Please Chas, you tell him, I will deny it"

"Let me help you then" she hugged her friend "We can get through this together"

"Get through what?" the voice made them jump and they turned to the man "Which one of you is going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing" Moira grinned moving towards Cain. She pecked his lips "I love you"

"Chas?" he questioned and Moira looked at her, her eyes pleading

"Like Moira said, its nothing, women's problems" she stood up "I'm off, I will catch you tomorrow " she directed the comment at Moira and she nodded, watching her Sister-in-law leave

Cain turned to face her "I know there is something going on. I will go and unpack".

A few weeks had passed and tensions were still running high between the couple, they had barely spoken and Cain made any excuses to stay away from her. He was supposed to love her with all his heart and yet he was running away from their problems, she had left him in bed, got dressed and began to make a drink when he appeared in the door way. "Fancy a brew" she asked

"Go on then"

Resting at the table she placed it in front of him and smiled "You were late home last night"

"Sorry"

"Is that all I am going to get?"

"Yeah, until I get an explanation"

"Cain, we have been over this. Nothing is going on, you have to let this go. I love you"

"You love me?" he asked and she nodded "Show me" he stood up and took a step towards her and she stepped back. He laughed and grabbed his coat "I will find out who he is and when I do, I am going to kill him"

"Cain there is no one else I promise you" she grabbed his arm "You have to trust me"

"How can I?"

"Please Cain" she touched his face "Come home early tonight and I will show you there is no other man for me?"

"OK" he nodded and she pecked his lips "See you tonight".

Walking into the pub Moira headed to the bar and smiled to Chas "You got a minute" Chas nodded and Moira led them through to the back of the pub, she rested onto the sofa and Chas made them a drink. Moira now trusted Chas more than she ever had a friend, she had trusted her with her darkest secret and she had helped her through the last few weeks "I don't know what to do"

"What's he done?" Moira looked confused and Chas frowned "Cain, obviously he has upset you"

"No, he has been quiet and I have agreed to having a" pausing to think of a way to describe it to her husbands sister "Cosy night in tonight"

"Are you ready for that?"

"No. But I can't lose him Chas"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you could ask him for a favour or-"

Chas interrupted "And what about tomorrow night or the night after?"

"I don't know"

"Moira you either need to tell him, lose him or trust him. He is your husband and he won't hurt you"

"I do trust him"

"Then maybe it will help"

"How exactly?"

"I don't know Moira" she sunk down next to her "But what other choice do you have".

"Please Chas, just find him something to do, I just need a little more time"

"I will try. There is a pub thing on down south I have I am not using"

Moira rose to her feet "Thank you".

Arriving back at the farm Moira headed down and into her home. Adam and Pete were resting at the kitchen table drinking tea. She put her shopping on the floor and removed her coat and hung it up. Cain was obviously home as the coat he had worn this morning was hanging next to hers. She turned back to the men "Have you not got work to do?" she asked

"Tea break" Adam smiled "We are entitled to them"

She began to unpack the shopping "Out" she turned as Cain spoke from the doorway "I need to speak to your mum"

"We are done anyway" Adam spoke as they moved from the room

"Everything ok?" she asked watching his eyes burn into Pete as he left

"Fine, Chas wants me to go away for a few days, some brewery thing down south she can't make it to"

"Oh, OK" she replied

"I have just been packing, I hope I got the right stuff for you, you got time to check quick"

"What?"

"We need to leave in half hour"

"I have to much to do"

"Well you didn't when you went swanning off to see your Mum, its a couple of days"

"What about this place?"

"Adam will cope" he moved to her and gently touched his lips to hers "A few days Moira"

"OK" she took his hands "I will check my stuff".

Once in the bedroom she glanced at their bags, on the bed, before pulling her phone out, she dialled the number "Hello" Chas answered

"I can't believe this Chas"

"What's happened?"

"Cain wants me to go with him".

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this one. Please review :)**

Chapter Seven 

Cain placed the bags into the boot of the car and leant onto the bonnet, he stared down at his home, waiting for his wife. She was really taking her time and he was getting impatient now, he wanted to be on the road at least twenty minutes ago. He glanced at his watch and sighed before pushing himself forward and storming down towards the house. He paused as he met her in the doorway as she locked the front door. "What kept you?" he snapped, she turned to face him and he smiled as he caught site of her beauty, her make up done to perfection and her hair curling down her back "You look beautiful "

"Eh?"

"You, you are beautiful"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Its a compliment, you are meant to say thank you and give us a kiss"

"Thank you" she pecked his lips and as she pulled back he gently stroked her face and she moved further into his body to embrace him, she pulled away a few moments later "We need to get going"

"Yeah we best get moving" he pecked her lips again before taking her hand and leading her towards the car.

The hotel was beautiful, there was a mile long drive way with a huge water fountain in front of the huge Victorian building. Moira had been speechless when arriving and to say she was happy was a massive understatement, in fact she hasn't felt this happy for weeks. They had attended the brewery function and that had all been of no interest to Moira, give her a cow and a shovel any day of the week but she had loved being with her husband, with no one there to threaten their happiness. Returning to their room she had changed into her pyjamas and sat on the bed happily watching as he chatted to Chas on the phone, she had been dreading this moment for weeks, being alone with her husband filled her with dread. He turned to her as he hung up the phone "Ok?" he asked

"Yes. Thank you for today, its been wonderful"

"Good things and all that" he moved across the bed so he was sat beside her "You want to talk?"

"About what?"

"You know what Moira"

"I am fine" he nodded before moving into her lips, kissing her passionately, she couldn't say she was entirely comfortable but he was her husband and she wanted him, she needed to feel close to him, to feel loved again.

The couple returned home two days later and although things had moved forward for them since being away, Cain was no idiot and he was determined to find out what was going on. Walking into the pub on a Friday evening he took him self straight out the back unnoticed. Chas was sat on the sofa drinking wine "You knew?" he shouted causing her to jump up quicker than he had ever seen

"Cain"

"You knew what was going on, you knew what's been wrong with Moira and you never told me, you promised me when I found out about her and James no more lies"

"I'm sorry Cain"

"I won't forgive you for this Chas"

"I'm sorry, she has been through so much, its been hard on her"

"Hard on her, what about me?"

"I'm sorry I thought it was for the best"

"That's you all over" he turned to the door smirking, he knew he had pushed Chas far enough to get the truth

"Cain I swear I have tried to help, I tried to get her to report it or tell you sooner but rape is a really hard thing to come to terms with"

"Rape" he didn't know how he hadn't seen it, how could he miss what she was going through, thinking she had an affair

"When did she tell you?" Chas asked and he turned to face her

"She didn't. You did".


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter Eight

Cain had stormed out and Chas had followed, she was speaking but none of it was going in. How someone had the nerve to touch his wife he had no idea. To think what she had been through was heart-breaking, he hated himself for letting this happen, he was meant to protect her. He pulled up on the farm and Chas grabbed his arm and he looked at her "Don't you dare"

"What are you going to do, go in there and shout at her, she needs you"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Chas, who raped her?"

"I can't Cain"

"Fine if you won't, then she will" he climbed from the car and stormed down to the house before she had even opened the car door

"Moira" he shouted "Moira" he stormed through the house and into the bedroom, she turned to him, his eyes were glazed over and anger was obvious in tone "Tell me who he is Moira?"

"I am not having an affair"

"Were you raped?" She looked at Chas as she appeared in the doorway and her world stood still, she couldn't cope with losing him, she wasn't sure how long she had stood there before he bellowed "Answer me"

"You promised me, you bitch" Moira shouted as she moved to her and rose her hand and slapped her face, he grabbed her round the waste and pushed her towards the back wall

"Who?"

"Cain, we need to talk about this"

"Tell me who?"

"Cain please, let me go, you are frightening me"

"Cain get off her" Chas pulled him back "This isn't helping"

Moira ran from the room and didn't stop until she was out onto the farm, she stopped and was violently sick. Feeling the hands on her body she tried to pull away but he pulled her close into his body "Stop" he said as she tried to fight him and she eventually collapsed into his arms "Moira" he soothed as he stroked her hair until her breathing eventually calmed. He turned her eyes to look at him "You need to tell me, now"

"No Cain, I can't" he stepped back from her

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not Cain, I am protecting you"

"I need to sort this, there is no way I am just going to let this go"

"You have to, either that or we are over" she headed back down to he house, past where Chas now stood and inside.

Cain stood staring at his sister, she was uncomfortable but who wouldn't be in a situation like this. He moved towards her and stopped to close for comfort "Who?"

"Cain please"

"Either tell me or we are finished Chas"

"I can't" he stormed past her and after his wife.

A few days had passed and Moira had barely spoken to him, Cain had never felt anger like this in his life, he had been at the garage alone for a few hours, he told himself he was completing paperwork but if truth be told he was stewing, he was planning revenge. He would get it. Hearing the door he spun on the chair to face his wife. "Peace" she smiled holding out a beer can to him

"You haven't done anything wrong Moira"

"No I haven't, so why do I feel so bloody awful?" he shook his head and turned back to his paperwork "Cain I need you to tell me we are OK?"

"I can't Moira. You tell me I drop it or we are over but I can't drop it, so if you don't give me a name we are over. So my guessing is our marriage is over either way"

"Cain please"

"Do you have the slightest idea how it feels to have your wife, the one person you want to protect with every little bit of you, who you love and adore, who I turned my whole life around for, to be raped" he rose to his feet "I know this person has hurt you, really hurt you and you won't let me protect you"

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be that person? What I feel like to have been raped?" she asked before she turned and left..

He pushed his paper work across the office before storming out and into the main part of the garage, he began to smash the car in the middle of the room with any tools he could get his hands on. A few moments later Chas walked in "Everything OK?" she asked

"Get out" he shouted

"I'm sorry"

"It don't really cut it. You hid the fact my wife had been raped. MY WIFE CHAS, do you not think she deserves justice?"

"Of course I'm so sorry"

"Then put it right, tell me who it was, Moira never needs to know"

"Then its not justice Cain, its you getting revenge"

"For what he did to my wife, do you really think he deserves to breath the same air as us, to look at another woman without a seconds thought for how he has destroyed my wife. Tell me Chas?"


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for the lovely reviews. Hope you like this chapter**

Chapter Nine 

It was a good few hours later when Cain returned home, it was that late in fact Moira had already gone to bed, he moved to the fridge and took a beer from it. He rested down at the kitchen table and listened to the hiss as he opened his drink before taking a long swig. He tilted his head back and rolled it over his shoulders. "Stressful day?" she asked as she wrapped her body tighter in her dressing gown and sat in the chair next to him, she pulled her knee up and rested her chin onto it

"Aren't they all?" He snapped angrily

"Well if you want to talk"

"About what?" he asked

"What happens now?" she smiled and placed her hand to his "Whether we have a future or not?"

"Do you want us to?"

"Yes" her reply was simple and she squeezed his hand "But you need to respect I have to deal with this in my own way"

"Which is what? To shut me out and pretend it didn't happen"

"I want to talk to you Cain, to open up but believe me its for the best I don't"

"You don't think I can handle it?"

"No Cain, I don't"

"I want to know, I need to know Moira"

"What so you can put the pieces together and figure out who?"

"No Moira because you are my wife and I have a right to know what happened to you"

"When I am ready Cain, you can't push me into this" she moved to him and kissed his lips gently for a few seconds "But know I will always love you. You should come to bed" she headed back towards the bedroom and he sighed knowing deep down she was right. He rose to his feet and followed her,

She was just removing her dressing gown, he smiled as he moved to her and placed his hands to her hips, she tensed under the touch and glanced at him, she relaxed immediately and he kissed her shoulder "I am sorry, you are right sweetheart" he kissed her again and turned her towards him and kissed him gently "We need to move past this".

A few days had passed and Moira and Cain were drifting further apart. He was distant, angry and rarely at home. She was heartbroken, that was the only way to describe it, nothing compared to the pain she was feeling. She hadn't only been violently attacked, she had been to hell and back trying to avoid the demons inside her head. Walking into the pub she paused in the doorway as she caught Chas's eye. She moved over "Cain been in?" She asked

"No" she replied and Moira turned to the door "Stay for a drink" she smiled "On the house" she added "Please"

"I want to find Cain"

"Please Moira, I want to put this right"

"I am sorry I hit you Chas but I haven't got time for this" she headed out the door and Chas grabbed her arm once outside

"What's going on?"

"I think Cain is going to leave me, I want to try and make things work"

"Do you love him?" Chas asked

"More than anything"

"Tell him" she nodded towards where he had just pulled up across the street and taking a deep breath Moira walked over

"Hey you" she called

"Ey up" he replied

"You busy?"

"I am about to start a job"

"Can we talk first?" he let out a noticeable sigh and she frowned "I just want my husband back"

"I am going no where Moira, I love you " he kissed her lips "I'll be home in an hour, why don't you make us some tea and we will talk properly" she nodded and kissed his lips.

Climbing from the car he checked around him before grabbing the bag from the boot and heading into the barn. The outside light blinded the man instantly and he pulled at the rope holding his hands together. Cain smiled "You missed me" he asked before moving to him and grabbing his chin, the man was visibly distressed and Cain laughed "You will never know when I'm not coming back for you" he chucked the food from the bag to the floor. "But killing you is easy, I am going to make it torture, like you have done to my wife"

"Cain please" he laughed before heading to the door "Please don't leave me. Cain please"

Arriving home just after ten, he caught site of the table immediately, she had clearly put a lot of effort in. "Your tea's in the bin" she spat before heading to the bedroom. She had clearly been crying and it broke his heart further. He headed into the bedroom and glanced to where she sat on the bed, her knees wrapped into her body and her eyes downcast "I want you to pack" she continued angrily. He rested onto the bed next to her and lifted her hand to his lips.

"If you want me to go, I will"

"Why because its easier than accepting it. I was raped Cain, it doesn't go away"

"I don't care. Well I do care but it doesn't matter, I love you and I always will" he moved into her lips and kissed her gently, "I want to make us work Moira, please, just give me a chance to make it up to you"

"OK" she kissed his lips and he moved next to her on the bed. He held her in his arms as the night drifted away.


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. If any one has requests for a story please let me know and I may be able to have a go at writing something else. Please review :)**

Chapter Ten 

Moira moved into the barn and began to clear a space, she was expecting a big delivery tomorrow and wanted to crack on early. Pete had left them in the lurch not that she was complaining, but Adam had the day off leaving her to do a three person job alone. She had been working hard since about half five this morning, leaving her husband in bed. It was after all a Sunday morning and he deserved the rest. Things had become better between them the last few days, she had even been intimate with him in their bedroom, something that had petrified her. She had made up with Chas, she was still angry but glad everything was out in the open. "D'you know there is something so sexy about a woman in overalls" his voice made her jump and she turned to grin at him

"I will wear them on our next date"

"I will look forward to it" she turned back to clearing the space and feeling his hands on her hips he kissed her cheek "What's so urgent?" he asked and she turned in to his body

"Big order coming in tomorrow"

"Do you want some help?"

"No I am fine"

"OK, if you change your mind"

"I won't Cain" suddenly realising how harsh she had sounded she turned to apologise but he was already on his way back to the farm.

An hour or so had passed before she made her way into the kitchen, he was stood cooking bacon and he smiled "Take the load off, I am just making a sausage sarnie"

"Thank you" she rested at the table and stared at her husband "Cain" he looked to her "I'm sorry"

"Eat up" he smiled as he placed her sandwich in front of her "It'll get cold" he turned back to the oven and continued to make his food

"Cain" he glanced at her and she continued "Can I take you for a drink tonight?"

"Is that you asking me on a date?"

"That depends on your answer" he moved to her and kissed her lips, as he pulled away he stroked her face "Is that a yes?"

"Who am I to turn down as free pint".

Arriving at the pub, he was surprised at how busy it was, Sunday evenings was usually quiet and often only the Dingle clan insight. Resting onto a bar stool he glanced at his watch, he had time for a quick one before Moira would be here. Chas was busy serving and he rested his head into his hands as he leant onto the bar. "Evening" her cheery voice broke him from his chain of thoughts and he glanced up to her and Diane as they stood just across from him "Usual?" Diane asked, he nodded, "Where is your better half? She asked

"She will be here soon" she placed the beer to the bar and walked off

"What have you done?" Chas snapped

"Nothing"

"Emma was in earlier. Pete has just vanished" Cain raised his eyebrows before taking a long sip of his drink "Cain, have you hurt him?"

"Like he did Moira?" He snapped "Or you forgotten that?"

"Of course not Cain but Moira will never forgive you if you don't drop it"

"I will drop it once he is finished Chas"

"Cain"

"I'm going to sit down. Just keep your nose out"

He had been sat down about forty five minutes when Emma walked in "I want you to give me Debbie's number"

"Well you know what it feels like to want then"

"I need to know if my son is with her"

"No, she is finally coming to her senses and staying away from your family"

"My family. Stones and glass houses spring to mind"

"Don't even get me started"

"Emma" Chas called "I have your drink"

"You are a thug"

"Back off before I do something we both regret"

"Is that a threat Cain?" she smirked "In front of a pub full of people"

"It's a word of warning"

"Your family think they own this place, Moira used to have some form of standards, she has always been a slapper but at least she had some little self respect"

"Watch it" he was on his feet now and he noticed Chas move round the bar towards the two arguing

"Or what Cain?" she laughed "I have plenty of home truths" she moved away slightly "I am not frightened of you, everyone knows exactly what you are" people were watching the scene the woman was causing and his blood was boiling now "You, you think you own this place but you are a home wrecker and a common criminal. The day you are finally locked away the village will be waiting to have a party"

"Out" Chas snapped

"You are nothing compared to my boys"

"Your boys, let's think shall we-"

"Cain" Chas tried to silence him but he moved towards Emma

"Ross is a lying cheat and he is definitely no better than me, you remember how he ended up here" he laughed "And as for Pete, I may be a lot of things but I would never rape someone"

"Rape" Emma cried "You liar"

"No, you want to know where your precious son is? He has ran, because he raped my wife" Moira stared at him, well aware the pub full of people were now whispering about her "Moira" he spoke when his eyes fell on her

"How could you?" she snapped before running from the pub.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, first off I will look at starting a pregnancy story once I have this one finished, thanks for the idea. Secondly, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Thanks**

Chapter Eleven

Cain tried to move to the door but Emma grabbed his arm "What do you mean?" She shouted, he suddenly realised the impact of his words as the whole pub starred at him, he never felt guilty, it was an emotion he was unsure he possessed but right now he knew it was in him, he felt guilty, he had betrayed his wife, he had told the whole pub what that piece of scum had done to her. "You are a liar Cain Dingle" he shook his head and moved to the door "A liar and that wife of yours is a slapper"

"Do you have any idea what your son has put my wife through" he shouted "You want to prey he never comes back because I will kill him" he moved from the pub in time to see Moira driving off

"Cain" Chas called as she ran towards him "Are you OK?"

"What do you reckon?" he shouted "Can you take me home?"

"Course, I will grab my keys" he watched his sister go before pulling his phone out and trying his wife, she ignored his call and he couldn't quite believe how he mucked everything up. "Ready?" they climbed into the car and sped off towards the farm "Cain, what have you done to Pete?" she asked

"Nothing more than he deserves"

"Cain, Moira isn't stupid, she will figure you found out who and then Pete disappeared, get your story straight before we get there"

"Worried what she will say when she finds out that you told me"

"No Cain, I am worried she will end your marriage and the best thing that ever happened to you will go down the toilet. Despite the strong, I don't need anyone hard man act, you will crumble without her".

Moira was packing all her things, normally when they argued she would expect him to leave, this was new and he didn't like it one bit. He closed the door, shutting Chas out of the room. He moved towards her and she instinctively stepped away. She was frightened, he wasn't sure if it was of him or if it was the ripple effect she could see of the harsh words in the pub "Don't"

"I love you"

"Really?" she looked genuinely surprised "Because from where I am standing it looks like you just told a pub full of people what happened "

"I'm sorry"

"And no prizes for guessing how you found out who. How long have you known?"

"A few days. That's not important, what's important is I love you and nothing and no one can change that. We will face this together"

"Together" she frowned at him "You just completely humiliated me Cain"

"No Moira, I was defending you"

"No, you were getting one over on Emma, but that's you all over eh Cain. All you care about is yourself"

"No, you know that isn't true anymore. I love you" he moved towards her, tears streaming down his face, something she had never seen before "You are the most important person in my life I would never intentionally hurt you"

"But you have Cain over and over again"

"Please don't Moira. I have changed for you"

"Is it true?" Adam burst into the room and Cain stepped back from her, she stood speechless, Adam nodded "I'll take that as a yes". Tears rolled down her face as he turned to Cain "Have you sorted this?"

"No Adam" Moira took his arm and turned him to face her "And you are going to leave this"

"No way Mum"

"I'll sort it" Cain spoke

"You will do nothing Cain, this is my problem"

"I'm your husband"

"Mum, let him sort it"

"No. I want you to go Cain"

"What?"

"Just go, I need to speak to my son"

"We are a family" Cain moved to her and she pushed him back

"You will never be my family. Just go" he turned and stormed from the room

"Why didn't you tell me mum?"

"I couldn't. I'm sorry Adam".

Chas had watched Adam storm into the room and she had decided to give the three some space and was now leaning against the car starring down at the house. Cain was temperamental at the best of times but she knew he would be unpredictable beyond belief now. She pulled her phone out as it began to ring, Zac, she was guessing he heard, seen as she hadn't spoken to him in months, sending it to answerphone, she glanced up to see Cain stalking towards her "Keys" he shouted

"Why?"

"Because I am going to finish the job properly. Keys"

"No Cain, you need to calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, give me the keys now Chas"

"Cain-" he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground "Please don't do this"

"Give me the keys or I will do something we will both regret"

"Cain please don't be stupid"

"NOW" he moved towards her and she all but chucked the keys at him and he climbed into her car and drove off.

Chas ran back to the house, she could hear Adam shouting but didn't stop, she burst into the room "Not now Chas" Moira stressed

"He is going to kill him" she shouted

"Good" Adam replied, Moira stood in a state of shock, she couldn't contemplate what was happening

"No" Chas shouted "I can't lose Cain, please Moira if you love him at all we have to find him before its too late".


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed all my previous chapters, I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been very busy with work and my WiFi isn't working so having to go to my mums to update. I can 100% assure you I will be finishing this story, so even when my chapters are slightly more staggered there are more on the way, I promise. I even have plans for another Cain and Moira story for once this is finished. Anyways, hope you enjoy, please review, they really do mean so much to me. :)**

Chapter Twelve 

Moira stared between the two looking at her, fear in her bones as she thought of her husband. Closing her eyes she took herself back, the affair, the rocky romance before deciding to go steady, the pregnancy, the wedding, James. Their relationship had caused numerous problems, they had struggled from hurdle to hurdle but they had pushed through, knowing their love could conquer all. But she wasn't sure she wanted to get through this, opening her eyes she shook her head "No, I can't help you Chas"

"Moira he is your husband"

"No, he is a control freak. He humiliated me tonight"

"So that's it?" She asked "You are just going to let him do something really stupid and then rot"

"Mum, you have to do something " Adam spoke

"Why? Why am I having to clear up his mess"

"Because he is doing it for you" Chas stressed

"And its not like he hasn't cleaned up after us enough Mum. Pete deserves everything he gets but Cain, he really needs you now and you need him"

"Please Moira" she ran the idea of leaving Cain to his own devices for a few moments, thinking of the horror is life would turn into, she knew he was never innocent but she would hate to see him end up behind bars, closing her eyes she thought of their wedding day once again, the words he had spoke when she was stuck in their bedroom, their first dance, he was reluctant but had agreed for her. Opening her eyes, she let out a Loud sigh

"Ok, where do we start looking?" She asked

"Lets drive round, Adam you go and see if he has turned up at Lisa's"

Cain was never a predictable person, he never failed to shock Moira, it frightened her but she always felt safe with him, she really believed no one could hurt her with him by her side but sometimes she wondered if life would be easier if he was just any other normal man, a businessman or a farmer or even a copper, no she would never want him to be any of those things, she wouldn't change him for the world. She loved him. "I don't know where else we can look" Chas spoke

"Maybe he hasn't got him. Maybe he is just getting plastered somewhere "

"Moira wake up, he is going to kill him". She didn't want to believe he was capable of murder but deep down she knew he would for her, he would do anything for her

"OK, where shall we look now?" she asked

"I don't know, if you were Cain, where would you go?"

"Me, I would probably be falling apart somewhere but Cain, he will be thinking straight, where would he go to hide something?"

"Somewhere no one would look. Is Debbie's still empty?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go" .

"Cain please, don't hurt me" he was begging, pleading with him. There was something that made it so enjoyable, to watch him squirm, Cain was known to blow his lid, especially when it comes to his beloved wife, he could understand why Pete was worried, he remained sat staring at him, he was unable to draw his eyes away. "Moira will never forgive you". Frowning Cain moved towards him he stood just in front of where the man was tied

"Don't you dare speak her name. Did she do this?"

"Do what?" He asked. Cain knelt down in front of him

"Did she plead and beg you not to hurt her?"

"I was drunk"

"You make it sound like that makes it better. Like it doesn't matter that you terrified my wife. That you held her down and forced yourself on her"

"You can't make me feel any worse Cain. Moira, she did a lot for me, I really care for her. I hate that I have hurt her so badly"

"Hurt don't come into it. You have destroyed her" he rose to his feet "I can't let you get away with ii, I won't let you get away with it"

"So what you kill me?" he asked "It won't change things"

"Its going to make me feel a hell of a lot better"

"Moira won't forgive you, despite everything, she is still my Aunt, I am still her Nephew. She will leave you"

"She already has, so there is nothing you can say or do that is going to change my mind" he pulled the gun from his jacket pocket and a smirk covered his features "Any final words?"

"Debbie, she loved me, and Sarah and Jack, do you care about them?"

"That must of hurt eh? Finding out she was knocking off your brother on your wedding day? You really think she will care if I put a bullet in you"

"I will leave, you will never see me again"

"I am done talking now" Cain snapped before pointing the gun.

The bang on the door startled him and he glared at Pete before moving and glancing out the window "Moira" he spoke as his eyes set on the door. He moved over, he was torn did he open the door and let her inside to see what he had become or hide in the hope she would leave.

"Any luck?" he heard Chas speak and he wanted so badly to open the door and Moira tell him this was all just a horrible mistake, looking back at Pete the bile began to fill his throat he despised this man. A few seconds passed and he moved to look out the window again, pulling the curtain he sighed watching the two go, this was it no more interruptions, he was going to finish this once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this one, please review for me :)**

Chapter Thirteen

"Please, please, somebody help me" Pete was shouting, as Loud as he could muster. Cain moved to him and held the gun to his head, Pete closed his eyes, he had never been this frightened, he knew he had done wrong but surely no one deserved this. Cain was a difficult man, he knew that but he never thought it would come to this. Cain didn't deserve Moira, she was amazing and beautiful and could do so much better than the local thug. "Please" he yelled at the top of his voice

"Shut up or I will put a bullet in your head Pete"

"Did you hear something? " Moira asked glancing back towards the house. The two women crept up and tried to peer inside, to anyone watching the pair, they were sure they would of looked extremely dodgy. They couldn't see much but something inside Moira clicked and she realised just how well she knew her husband "He is in there. We need to get in now" she moved to the front door and opened the letterbox "Cain" she shouted

"Help me" they heard the voice in the house

"Moira Just go"

"Cain, please, let me inside" it went quiet once again

"Do something Moira, you are the only one who well get through to him" Chas cried

"OK, calm down Chas" she lifted the letterbox "Cain, come to the door" she looked through, nothing. "Please, I can't do this like this"

"We need to call the police" Chas stressed

"No, I will not be the reason he gets sent down" Moira turned back to the letterbox and looked through "Cain please, open the door"

"Just go" he called and she noticed he had moved closer to the door "Why are you even here?"

"Because I love you Cain and nothing and no one will change that" tears ran down her cheeks "Please, I need you. I can't lose you".

The door opened slowly and he looked like a cat caught in headlights, it was nothing she had ever seen with him before, placing her hand to his face she let out a sigh before moving up and pecking his lips "I'm sorry" he whispered

"Why are you doing this?"

"He hurt you Moira, you are my wife"

"So respect me Cain, this is my mess"

"I want to help"

"This isn't helping"

"So what, I just let him go?"

"Yeah. We do it together, we get through this together Cain"

"I want to kill him" he gritted his teeth and she gently touched his face, her hand catching his stubble

"Cain, if that were true, you would of done it by now, but you haven't, something stopped you" she took hold of his hand and smiled "What stopped you?"

"You" he whispered "I guess I know you will never forgive me"

"Then don't do this and we can go home and put our marriage back together"

"I can't just let him go Moira"

"Let us in Cain" Chas smiled at him, moving aside he let them in

"Moira please" Pete begged as she walked into the room

"Don't you dare say her name" Cain shouted

"Just let me go"

"Do you know something?" she asked leaning down in front of him "If I was to say to Cain, do what you want. Knock yourself out, he will kill you" she smiled at Cain before looking back too Pete "But I couldn't bare to lose him, so I will make you a deal Pete, you disappear because if I so much as set eyes on you again, I will be beside him digging the hole"

"My life is here"

"Not anymore, you go or he will kill you, I promise you" she smiled to Cain "Untie him"

"You sure about this?"

"Yes Cain, I am more than sure" he moved to him and began to untie his wrists, Pete ran from the room and Moira pecked her husbands lips "Let's go and see if we can put our lives back together"

"What's to stop him going to the police?" Chas asked

"He isn't that stupid" Moira replied, taking Cain's hand she led him from the house.

Adam was hurting, he had never seen his mum break quite like she was at the moment, he expected Cain to sort it but clearly he hasn't, Cain always sorted everything but this time he had failed his mum. He pulled into the layby and watched Pete walking along the road with a backpack on his back. He had no right to be walking away from everything he had done. Moira had text him half hour ago to say they had found Cain and everything was Ok, but it wasn't OK, it would never be OK again. Seeing red he pushed his car into gear and sped towards the man walking away.

Chas and Moira stood in the kitchen, Cain hadn't spoken a word since he had let Pete go, he was always the strong silent type, but usually he opened up to Moira, they spoke and helped each other through problems but this felt different, she was losing him. He had his head rested in his hands and she felt her heart bleed for the lost soul he had become. Chas flicked the kettle on and moved to Moira and hugged her friend "You did well to talk him round. There was a time he wouldn't of given a seconds thought about killing him" she pulled back "Can you handle this?"

"Of course" she glanced to the boiling kettle before towards Cain in the living room "Why don't you get off, I need to talk to him"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Are you going to be OK?" She asked nodding towards the man

"In all honesty I don't know Chas, I hope so" Chas left and Moira headed in to her husband, resting down next to him, she placed her hand on his back "I love you" she whispered into his ear. He kissed her lips and stroked her face as she pulled back

"I love you Moira". Neither believed their marriage would be repaired so easily but at least they were on the same page now.

Adam stared at the lifeless body on the ground before to the dent in his car, he couldn't believe what he had done. How did he get himself out of this one?


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the many reviews. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Fourteen

"Morning sunshine, do you want a brew?" Moira asked her son as he headed in the door, he seemed distracted and moved straight into the living room "Adam" she called after him. She continued to make the drink and placed the teapot to the centre of the table. Her life had fallen apart and as she slowly put it back together piece by piece, she had figured she had things worth fighting for. Adam returned and headed for the door, she moved towards him and grabbed his arm "Adam, where are you going?" She asked

"I need to see Cain, where is he?"

"On a breakdown, what do you want him for?"

"Can you just get him to call me?"

"Why?" she asked, he walked out the door "Adam" she shouted before moving to the teapot and pouring a drink for herself, she turned to the door as it opened

"Whoa. Your Adam is in a bad mood" Chas spoke as she shut the door behind herself "How you doing?" she asked. Moira poured Chas a drink.

"OK" she replied before watching Chas take a sip "I just want to forget the last few weeks

"How is Cain?" Chas asked

"I don't know, he left early this morning, he is avoiding me, all I want is him by my side Chas"

"Why don't you make it impossible for him to avoid you, book a few days away"

"He won't go" she rested down and took a sip of her own drink

"Don't give him a choice Moira, you need a break"

"This is Cain we are talking about, it will always be his choice, no its pointless, he won't go" and with that Moira dismissed the suggestion and changed the subject.

Chas had left Moira little under an hour ago, she had arrived at the garage to find it shut, she looked at the pub before making her way to Lisa's farm. Letting herself in she smiled at him sat in the armchair. He looked like he had been upset, an emotion she had never seen from him. Lisa rose to her feet "I'll make a brew" she headed into the kitchen area and Chas moved towards Cain, sitting down opposite him she placed her hand to where his rested in his lap round a beer.

"Moira needs you"

"Yeah like a hole in the head"

"Come on Cain, it is her having to deal with this, man up and stand by her side, let her know nothing will tear you apart"

"Leave it Chas"

"Why Cain?" She asked "Because the truth hurts, you know she is feeling this far more than you"

"Just back off" he swigged his beer

"Take her on holiday Cain, get away from it all. Come to the pub I will book it with you"

"You think a few days in the sun will help either of us, that it will stop it eating her up inside. She is broken Chas and a few days away won't help" he got up and moved towards the door

"And you know that for a fact do you?" She rose to her feet and shouted "She told me all she wants is to be with you but you are running away"

"Well why don't you support her, seen as she seems to think it's OK to tell you things she clearly can't tell me. Just do one Chas" he moved out the door and slammed it. Chas turned to Lisa as she rested down on the sofa

"It will take him time" Lisa smiled "I know she is really hurting, more than most would understand but he is really struggling too, he needs you to support him Chas".

Cain stood over the car boot, he would have to say this was what he wanted but not like this, he knew this would break Adam which in turn would ruin Moira further. Adam had picked him up and told him he needed his help, Adam only ever asked when he had done something wrong but Cain wasn't expecting this. He slammed the boot before turning to Adam "What the hell have you done?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I saw red and now I don't know what to do, help me"

"No, you are on your own, I have cleaned up your mistakes one to many times"

"I need you Cain please"

"Your mother will never forgive me"

"She will never know, please just tell me what to do, I don't want to go back to prison"

"Adam you have killed him, you can't just walk away, I cant believe you have been this stupid"

"You should of done this, you claim to love my mum, how could you just walk away from what he did, let him walk away from what he did"

"So us going to prison is going to help your mum how?"

"So I am on my own, what will my mum think if I go down or I have to run, this may be my stupidity, my mistake, but Mum is going to pay for it"

"You do exactly as I tell you and if this all goes pear shaped your mother never knows I was involved"

"OK, thank you, Cain this means-" Cain interrupted Adam

"Don't bother just pull yourself together, let's go".

Cain had been home and showered, destroyed his clothes and shoes, there was nothing that could tie him to this. He had told Adam to do the same. Moira wasn't at home which he was really surprised about, she had barely left the house since the village had found out what Pete had done to her. Arriving at the pub he glanced round "Its busy in here " he spoke before looking to Diane "Pint please" Diane poured the drink before returning to him and replying

"Mmm and your sister is out the back having a chat"

"Moira?" he asked

"She snuck in the back about an hour ago"

"Can I go through?"

"Of course".

He headed through the pub and paused just outside the living room door "-am trying, but he just hates to be around me. He is ashamed of me" he caught the tail end of Moira's sentence, his heart was in his mouth, is that really what she thought, he was ashamed

"Moira he loves you nothing will change that but things will change. You are going to have to come to terms with things and so is he, its not going to be an easy ride" Chas replied

"I love him so much, I just want things to go back to normal"

"It will in time". They both paused as a knock sounded the room and he stepped inside. He moved over and kissed her head

"How is the holiday hunting going?" he asked

"What?" Moira asked

"Chas has offered to help find a few days away for us, I think we need a break, just you and me" he kissed her lips gently

"Really?"

"Yeah but first we are going to have a drink"

"In the bar?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Cain, I can't"

"You need to realise you have done nothing wrong, come on, you have nothing to be ashamed of" her eyes narrowed, she knew he had heard her "Come on"

"OK" she replied nervously before reluctantly rising to her feet.

"Chas I need you to book it for as soon as possible" he passed her his card before following his wife to the door.

He took Moira's hand and led her into the bar, the pub fell into silence and she took a step backwards, he grabbed her arm as she pulled from him. He pecked her lips and whispered "Nobody will dare say a word" he whispered before leading her round the bar "Pint and a G&T please Diane" he spoke. She closed her eyes as people started to whisper "Ignore them, you have done nothing wrong" he spoke "And if anyone has anything to say, they can say it to me" he shouted, causing the pub to fall into silence. After a few moments the pub noise returned and he smiled "I love you Moira"

"All booked" Chas spoke as she leant the other side of the bar "You fly out tomorrow evening, Morocco"

"Thanks Chas" Moira grinned "I better ring Adam and tell him" she stepped away

"Why such the change of heart?"

"I want to make my wife happy"

"And the rush?" She asked. He swigged his drink

"No big mystery. She deserves to be spoilt" he pecked Moira's lips as she rested next to him "What did Adam say?"

"Answerphone, I will try again in a minute. We need to go and pack" she grinned

"Going somewhere?" the voice was angry and they spun to face the woman

"Emma" Chas voice had an edge of warning

"You call my son a rapist and then flit off on holiday like nothing has happened"

"Lets go" Moira spoke

"No" Cain stressed "She isn't going to force us out of our local" he shouted "Your son is a dirty rapist"

"And where is he?" Emma asked "I know you have done something"

"I haven't touched him"

"I don't believe you, I know you have done something to him"

"Yeah, well if you are so sure, prove it, you got nothing on me"

"Cain I want to go" Moira whispered

"Yeah, we need to get packing" he pecked her lips, smirking at Emma he followed Moira from the pub.

"If he has hurt Pete, I will find out" Emma stressed

"Wake up and smell the coffee Emma, your son is a rapist and he has run, let Moira and Cain move on".


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this one. Please review this one, thanks again x :)**

Chapter Fifteen 

Moira excitedly packed, her and Cain needed this, she wanted to escape Pete and move on from the hell of the last few weeks. She had spent the morning on the farm, Adam was meant to be working but hadn't turned up again, she didn't need the stress of worrying over him again. The last month or so had been hell from start to finish and now with Pete out of the picture she knew she could move on and repair her marriage. Hearing the bedroom door creek, she turned and grinned at her husband "Nearly ready" she closed the suitcase before continuing "Although Adam has gone AWOL, James, unsurprisingly, didn't turn up again, so I am relying on Andy and some agency staff, I hope it will be OK"

"it will be fine. You packed your little blue bikini?" He asked as he placed a gentle kiss to her neck

"You, will have to wait and see"

"Ah" he groaned as he turned her to face him and he gently touched her lips "You sure this is what you want Moira?"

"I am more than sure, I love you" she touched his lips "Although, I would of liked to have seen Adam before we left, I haven't heard from him since yesterday morning"

"He will be fine"

"In fact, he was looking for you, did he find you?"

"Er, yeah"

"What did he want?"

"Just a chat"

"With you?" she asked "About what?"

"Just stuff, I will go and get the passports and we can get off in a minute"

"Cain" she called after him and he turned back to her "Should I be worried?" His eyes gave him away and they both knew it

"No, you have enough on your plate" he replied before leaving the room, she knew there was something but she had plenty of opportunity to find out what was going on.

Cain placed his hands to his wife's hips as she stood on the balcony over looking the swimming pool. He placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder, despite it being very late into the evening, it was so beautiful. She was so happy to be here, she needed this. She was worried about Adam, she had left numerous messages and texts for him, she had left a message with Chas and Andy to let him know where she was. "Happy?" Cain asked

"Yeah, just thinking"

"I love you" she nodded as he spoke and he sighed "Talk to me Moira"

"Nothing to say" she replied

"Tell me what happened"

"Why? " she asked "To ruin the holiday. So it can eat you up inside"

"No, so I can help you"

"Then tell me what you did Cain" she stressed "What you did to Pete?"

"Nothing, I stopped for you"

"I don't get it, why didn't you kill him straight off?"

"I don't know, I had him in a barn, I was going to kill him. I put him in the car and was going to take him to the woods" he moved into the room and sat on the bed "I couldn't do it, you wouldn't believe how much I wanted to but I knew I needed to stay with you, I couldn't leave you"

"Thank you"

"Tell me what happened Moira?"

"Do you really want details Cain?" she snapped "To know the gory little details"

"Yes Moira, I want to know. I need to know"

"He raped me" she shouted "What more do you need?"

"Where?" he asked "In our room"

"Yes" She replied, "He came into our bedroom, he called me a tease" tears slowly escaped her "He held me onto our bed and raped me, he laughed Cain, all the while I begged him to stop, he laughed". He ran his hands through his hair, raising to his feet and pacing the room. "Has that made you feel better?" she asked

"What do you reckon?"

"Then don't push me Cain, I just want to forget it happened"

"I am trying to put things right, to do right be you" he had tears in his eyes "I want to help you"

"Then love me Cain, stand by me, don't keep making me relive it"

"I love you" he replied before pulling her into a cuddle, he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too" she replied before moving into his body.

Waking, curled up in his arm, she had never felt so safe. She realised instantly he was wide awake and watching her sleep. She cocooned herself further into him, he moved his lips to embrace her. He had been so gentle with her last night, although it hadn't been the first time they had been intimate since the attack, it had been since he found out. Their love life had always been passionate, to the point where they were ripping each others clothes off at any given opportunity, although last night had been different and she loved him more for it, if that was at all possible. "How about spending the day in bed?" he asked before embracing her

"Mmm" she mumbled "As tempting as that may be, we have sights to see and a beach to find" he watched her slide from his body and move to her dressing gown "I want this to be a action packed holiday" she turned to the mirror and pushed her hair from her face

"I can make sure of that" he began to kiss her neck and turned her to face him "How about a quick one before we head out?"

"You, sunshine, only have one thing on your mind" she moved away from him to her packed suitcase and smiled "I need to freshen up"

"That a no then?" he asked. She grinned at him before heading into the bathroom. She reappeared fifteen or so minutes later in her bikini, the little blue straps struggled to contain her breasts as they tied in two neat knots at the back and the bottoms left little to the imagination, especially Cain's. She stood in front of the mirror once more and laid a pair of shorts and a vest top onto the dressing table. She began to do her hair but feeling his hands on her hips and lips on her neck she laughed

"Cain"

"You got no chance of getting out of here dressed like that" he spun her round and lifted her onto the dressing table before moving between her legs. His lips sought out hers before moving down onto her body, now this was more like it, her rough and ready, passionate husband.

Laying on the sun lounger she rubbed sun cream into his back. He rolled over to face her and sat up, he took her hand and she moved to sit between his legs. He kissed her lips before pulling her so her back rested into his chest. The skin to skin contact felt so safe and she relaxed instantly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Its beautiful here, I am so happy"

"Good"

"We really should do this more often" his phone beeped and she frowned "Who is that?"

"No one important"

"Are you going to be like this all day Cain?"

"Like what?"

"Grumpy"

"I'm fine"

"Sounds it" she turned to look at him "Seen as you are already in a foul mood, fancy telling me what Adam wanted you for?"

"Not really"

"How about where he is? Because I know you know"

"I don't know"

"Cain he is my son, tell me he is OK"

"He is fine Moira, he just text to say he hopes we have a nice time"

"Why didn't he text me?"

"Maybe you have no network, does it matter?"

"No"

"Let's just enjoy the holiday then"

"Ok but if you are lying to me Cain, if Adam isn't OK I won't forgive you"

"I know, he is fine Moira" he kissed her shoulder and she relaxed back into his body and he sighed, he knew if Moira ever found out the truth, what Adam had done and he had coveted up, they would most probably be over.


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry for the long delay, I promise I am going to keep going with this story, just rushed off my feet with work and kids at the moment. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter Sixteen 

The plane had landed later than scheduled, they had spent nearly three hours getting through customs and the taxi hadn't turned up, although she was convinced they had missed it, considering the delays. Arriving home just after 2.30AM they were both stressed and the holiday seemed so long ago. He had carried the burden of what Adam had done heavily, knowing it could mean breaking point for his and Moira's marriage, which was the last thing he wanted. She sunk onto the sofa and he took the bags through to the bedroom, he placed them to the bed and headed back out and over to his wife, he sunk down next to her and gently stroked her hair from her face. She looked sad to be home and he leant across and kissed her cheek "Ok?" his question was full of concern. She simply nodded "Want a brew?" he asked. She nodded once again. He moved into the kitchen and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I am going to report Pete to the police" she spoke to him from the kitchen door way

"Why?"

"Because he raped me Cain, he has to be punished and I can't let him do it to someone else"

"He won't"

"You don't know that Cain"

"You have nothing to worry about, he is never coming back"

"I have to do this"

"Moira, you can't. You need to drop this"

"Why?"

"Because some things are best left buried"

"So you think I should just drop it?"

"Yes, we have got to concentrate on our futures"

"What's going on?"

"Why do you think anything is?"

"Because you have got a cool head Cain and in all honesty, I don't trust it" she rested at the kitchen table "I want to know what is going on"

"I thought you wanted to put it behind you and move on"

"I did but now I want to report it"

"No Moira"

"I have to do the right thing" she walked away and he moved and grabbed her arm

"Its best left buried, trust me"

"What have you done?"

"Nothing"

"Cain I am not stupid"

"I'm not Saying you are Moira, I am saying you need to drop this and I am asking you to trust me" he walked off towards the bedroom and she frowned, she knew there was something going on and she wasn't going to rest until she knew what.

* * *

The next morning Cain had left before she had woken which was very unusual, she was always the early riser. She had decided to give Cain the silent treatment anyway, so getting herself dressed she headed out onto the farm. Andy was in the barn, sorting the feed delivery. He glanced up at her and smiled "Good holiday?" He asked and she nodded "Well everything has been fine" he moved slightly closer "Although I haven't seen your Adam"

"Where is he?"

"Don't know. Vic has hardly seen him, she is threatening to end it"

"I will give him a ring later, right now we have a job to do". Andy walked off and she sighed to herself, something definitely wasn't right and she was determined to find out what. She had been working about two and a half hours, Andy had gone to make them a brew, when Cain arrived at the top field

"How is it going?" She glared at him before continuing with her work "You can't ignore me forever Moira"

"Well I am still trying to deal with the fact I was raped, I am nearly a week behind with work, Andy says Vic is on the verge of ending her and Adams marriage and I know you are up to something, so yes Cain, I can ignore you because right now it's not going great"

"I can help out" he tried to touch her hand and she pulled away from him "Moira, I am really trying to do the right thing, I had to really stop myself from killing him. You have no idea how much you mean to me, what I have done for you"

"Then tell me what's going on?"

"I can't Moira and believe me it's best you don't no, please just let me be there for you. I love you"

"I need to protect my son Cain, I know you and Adam are up to something, please just tell me"

"I love you sweetheart" he smiled before he kissed her lips gently "See you".

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table with the microwave meal in front of her she felt lost. Something Moira rarely felt. She picked at the lasagne and forced herself to eat another mouthful, Cain hadn't come home from work and it was starting to get late, she was torn between ringing to make sure he was OK and carrying on with giving him the cold shoulder, in all honesty she knew that what ever he had done it was out of love for her. She knew he was avoiding her but she couldn't blame him, why would anyone want to keep having the same argument. There was a knock on the door and she called "Come in". She glanced up to the two men now in her doorway.

"DI Smith and DS Fraser" the first of the men introduced them, she now knew him to be the DI. "We would like to speak to you husband Mrs Dingle"

"He isn't here"

"We will wait"

"You may have a long wait, my husband is far from predictable and his timekeeping is terrible"

"That's fine, in the meantime we can have a little chat, we are looking into the disappearance of a Mr Pete Barton and we have evidence to suggest your husband is involved, do you know anything about that?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review**

Chapter Seventeen

Moira stared between the two men, it was clear they were out to get Cain, and despite the arguments of late, she would never let that happen. She ran a hand through her locks and sighed to herself "This is pointless" she reached for her brew from the table and took a long greedy sip. A bitter silence filled the room and she knew the two men were waiting for her to fill it but she had no intentions of talking unless she had to. Her phone beeped and she lifted it and glanced at the text message. She read over the words from Chas asking about a girls night out before glancing back to the officers

"That Mr Dingle?" one asked

"What do you want with him?" she replied, avoiding the question

"As we said, we are investigating the disappearance of Mr Pete Barton"

"So where does my husband come into it?"

"We have information to suggest there was tension between them"

"Yeah" she nodded "And what exactly does that prove?"

"Nothing, however, we believe you have made a very serious allegation against Mr Barton" she nodded, shutting her eyes tightly "An allegation Mr Dingle wouldn't be very happy about"

"No, most men would have an issue with someone raping their wife" she spat before rubbing her eyes and glancing at the officers "But Cain is a changed man, he doesn't have anything to do with Pete doing a runner, because that's what he has done"

"We have evidence to suggest that Mr Barton hasn't contacted anyone for several weeks". The door opened and they all turned to Cain "Hello Mr Dingle" he sighed very noticeably "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"We can arrest you" he glanced to Moira, her face sad and downcast

"Knock yourself out, ask away"

"When did you last see Mr Barton?"

"Depends which one, I saw James Barton yesterday, Ross-"

"Mr Pete Barton?"

"Ah that Mr Barton, few weeks ago"

"And how was he the last time you saw him?"

"Fine"

"He hasn't contacted anyone for sometime and his family are concerned, they seem to think you may know something about it?"

"They know Cain" Moira whispered and he turned to face her, he gently kissed her cheek before taking hold of her hand

"Why don't you pop into town, get us something nice for our tea, let me have a little chat with these two"

"Cain"

"Go on" he stroked her face "I love you". Cain watched her leave before turning to the officers "My wife has been through enough, without you coming here and giving her a hard time. She was raped"

"Allegedly" one of the men replied, Cain rose to his feet, anger clear in his mannerisms

"She was raped"

"You obviously are very angry about that"

"Angry don't come close"

"So you would want revenge?"

"Yeah, I do, so for his sake I hope your lot catch up with him before me"

"Threatening behaviour Mr Dingle, I don't recommend it"

"It's not a threat, it's a promise. He has ran because he knows if I get my hands on him, I will happily do time"

"I think that's enough for now, if you do think of anything"

"You will be the first to know".

* * *

Moira sipped her coffee, she always relied on Cain to get her through difficult situations but this time she was worried, the only way out she could see was with her losing him. Chas appeared from the kitchen and frowned as she relaxed onto the sofa, "You know Cain, he is just trying to protect you". Tears fell from Moira's eyes and Chas placed her mug to the table "He hasn't hurt him, he wouldn't do it to you". Moira wanted to believe her and she had really tried to but something didn't add up, she knew Pete had left because she had told him to but it all seemed a little to easy and the fact his family hadn't heard from him was playing on her mind

"What if he has hurt him Chas?" she rose to her feet "Or worse?"

"He wouldn't Moira"

"I can't lose him Chas, I love him so much, I just want to know what he has done"

"Maybe nothing"

"We both no something is up Chas. The police don't turn up for nothing"

"But they do love and you know they want to get Cain for anything, give him the benefit of the doubt"

"No, I can't Chas, I need to find out, one way or another"

"Moira" she shouted after her before grabbing her coat and running out the door, Moira was no where to be seen.

* * *

Pulling up at the Butler's Farm Chas jumped out, she could tell Moira wasn't here, her car was missing, it was pouring with rain and she pulled her hood up and ran as quickly as she could in her huge heels down to the house. She burst in the door and glanced to the man stood leaning against the kitchen side drinking a glass of orange juice. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?" she shouted as she moved in the door

"Come in Chas, make yourself at home"

"Cain"

"Its upstairs, what's up?"

"Moira, she is determined to find out what you have done, I don't know where she has gone, Cain I am worried"

"I haven't done anything"

"So where is Pete?" she asked

"Gone and he is never coming back but I am not responsible for that"

"What happened?"

"What happened? Chas he tore my wife apart, I watched her change from my feisty, confident, bright, sexy wife turn into a frightened, withdrawn, lonely mess" he sat at the table "I would do anything to get her back"

"It will come, she will get back to that, in time"

"While he got to walk away, well he didn't" he rose to his feet and shouted "He is dead and buried and I for one am glad"

"Dead?" Moira asked as she appeared in the open door way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Very sorry about the mess I made of uploading this chapter, hope it makes more sense now. thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review x**

Chapter Eighteen

A bitter silence filled the room, this was it, this was the moment he would lose her, his one true love. He moved towards her and she put her hands up to block him "Dead?" She asked "Pete is dead". Cain looked at Chas any support she could give him would be great fully received but she turned away and he moved his eyes back to his wife

"It was a figure of speech"

"Don't lie to me Cain"

"She deserves the truth" Chas turned back to him.

He frowned "The truth, you want the truth Moira, after what he did he deserved everything he got"

"So you killed him?" she shouted

"No, I need you to trust me Moira"

"I'm going to be sick" she ran from the room and he stared at Chas

"Thanks for the back up"

"You killed him Cain, you are as bad as Cameron"

"No, Pete deserved it. And for the record I didn't touch him"

"Yeah alright"

"Adam. He was in a right mess, I helped him destroy the evidence"

"It still doesn't make murder OK"

"So it's OK for him to rape my wife, to terrify her and then to walk away?"

"No, but this won't just go away, Emma and James, they won't give up"

"They will have to, he is never coming back" he walked off in search of his wife.

* * *

Moira glanced up from where she sat on the bathroom floor, to the man she loved and adored with all her heart, the man she trusted her life with. There was a time she had thought of him to be a heartless thug, a man who went day to day terrifying anyone who crossed his path, a man who was so out of control his own father tried to kill him, a man who slept with her just so he could rip her world out from under her, a man who got a sixteen year old girl pregnant and tried to force her to have an abortion. He knelt down and stroked her face, a man who saved her daughter's life, a man who had turned his life around to be with her, who had risked everything to pay her debt to Declan. A man who covered for her son after countless mistakes, the fire that had nearly killed him, the hit and run, that nearly killed Kerry and helped him to prove his innocence in Alex's murder. That's when it hit her, the truth. "You need to know I love you" he broke the silence "What happened with Pete, it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Liar" she spoke, tears in her eyes, tears that matched his own

"No, I never set out to kill him"

"You didn't though, did you?" she shouted "Adam did"

"It was an accident"

"Where is he?" she asked, Cain looked confused "Pete, what have you done with him?" she asked "I am assuming that's where you come into it"

"He won't be found, it's over"

"Over, Cain this will destroy Adam, his life is falling apart"

"I'll talk to him, it will be OK"

"How can you act like this, this isn't normal" she pushed him away and moved from the bathroom

"He hurt you, you think he should get away with it?"

"You need to go, I don't want to be anywhere near you, you destroy everything you touch, Adam would never of acted like this before John died, he will end up in prison"

"And there it is" he shouted "A way to blame me, everything I do is for you, I love you Moira. I would do anything to protect you and Adam but it will never be enough, I am never going to be good enough" he moved to her and gently touched her cheek "Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel for you" he kissed her lips and smiled "I will put it right, I will save Adam" he stroked her cheek before heading for the door, tears flooded her eyes as she sunk down the wall.

* * *

"Whiskey, make it a double" Cain spoke as he approached the bar. Chas glanced over to where her brother stood. Diane placed the drink in front of him. Chas moved over and leant on the bar "Don't start" he stressed as he downed the drink "And stick another one in there" he pushed the glass towards her. He began to fiddle with his phone and she moved away.

"Didn't go well with Moira?" she asked as she handed him the drink

"What do you think?"

"So what happens now?"

"I let Moira move on with her life"

"What does that mean?"

"It means for once in my life I am going to do the right thing" he placed the glass to the table and smiled "See ya Chas"

* * *

Adam burst in the door at Butlers Farm, he glanced round before running through the house "Mum" he shouted "Mum where are you?" she appeared in the bedroom door way and looked at her son, she could tell he knew she knew the truth "I'm so sorry Mum" he spoke, she moved to him and hugged him

"It will be OK, we will get through this, me and Cain can help you"

"No Mum that's why I am here, Cain he is going to the police, he is going to say he did it, he thinks it's what you want, to save me"

"No, I was angry at him, but I don't want to lose him, I don't want to lose either of you"

"Then we need to stop him Mum".

 **Please review x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Apologies again for that last chapter, hopefully I won't mess this one up lol. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this one, it's nearly at the end now but I have plans for a new story. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

Cain had phoned Debbie, he had told her he loved her, which was unusual and she knew something was up, the only person he ever told he loved was Moira and very occasionally the kids. He had told her everything would be OK and that he had always loved her despite their differences, she had begged to know what was going on but he had refused, telling her she would find out soon enough and not to worry, he now found himself stood on the doorstep of a woman he despised and his Dad, a man he once had so much respect for, not that he would ever of told him "I need to see my son" he spoke as Joanie opened the door

"Its not your day to have him"

"I don't care" he pushed past her and into the living room, Kyle was sat on the sofa with Zac "I need five minutes with my son"

Zac glanced at Joanie and nodded "OK son, we will be upstairs"

"Hey kid" Cain spoke as he rested on the sofa

"Daddy" Kyle cuddled him

"OK Champ" he smiled after a few minutes and moved the lad onto his lap "I have to go away for a while"

"Where?" Kyle asked

"No where exciting, I just won't be able to see you for a while"

"Can I come?"

"No mate, it's a very long way away but I will think of you everyday and I er, I'll miss you mate" Kyle moved into his father for a hug and he kissed his head "I love you Kyle" he spoke before moving his son onto the sofa "See ya kid" he smiled with tears in his eyes

"See ya Daddy"

"I'm going" he shouted up the stairs and Zac appeared as Cain moved out the front door

"Cain, hey son, is something wrong?"

"No, naught"

"Cain?"

"I have to go" he turned away and began down the path, he turned back at the bottom "Despite everything" he gestured inside "Your still my Dad" he spoke before leaving

"Cain, what's going on?" Zac shouted after him but Cain carried on walking.

* * *

"Can't you drive a bit faster" Moira stressed. Her and Adam had sped off instantly, deciding it best to let him drive as she was in no fit state at the moment. "His damn phone is still switched off, I hope we aren't to late, I can't lose him" she glanced at her son, his concentration set on the bends of the roads in front of them "I love him so much Adam"

"I know Mum, it's going to be OK"

"How Adam, they will lock him up for the rest of his life" Adam glanced at her and she smiled "They'll never let him out" tears rolled down her cheeks

"Mum, we will put this right" he sighed "I know me and Cain haven't always seen eye to eye Mum but I know you love him and I do care, he is a good stepdad and I really respect him"

Moira's phone began to ring and she pulled it out "Its Chas"

"Answer it, she might know something"

"Chas" she answered

"What's going on?" she asked "Cain is acting weird, he has left here in a right state"

"How long ago?"

"What?"

"How long ago did he leave?"

"About half hour ago"

"I will ring you later"

"Moira, I want-" Moira hung up the phone and turned to Adam "Put your foot down Adam before it's to late".

* * *

"I need to speak to someone" Cain spoke at the reception desk of the police station. This was the hardest thing he had ever done but if it came down to his freedom and Moira's happiness there was no contest. She had turned his whole world upside down and she needed him to man up and put things right. Adam didn't deserve prison, he had done s lot wrong in his life but he had lashed out at the man who hurt his Mother, many men would, Cain hadn't been keen on Adam but he tried to build some form of a bond with him, because it meant a lot to Moira and he truly believed he had succeeded, they bad a good relationship now, he would say Adam even looked at him as a father figure

"Ok and you are?"

"Cain Dingle" the officer clearly recognised his name

"Ah, can I ask what it's regarding?"

"Pete Barton"

"Ok Mr Dingle, take a seat and someone will be down shortly" resting down in the chairs he buried his head in his hands, he had no idea what was going to happen but he knew he would go to prison, but nothing else mattered, he had lost Moira, there was nothing left for him now.

"Cain" she spoke

"Moira, what are you doing here?"

"Don't do this"

"I am doing it for you, I love you and I always will but I am going to put things right for you and Adam" he glanced to the young lad behind his wife "This isn't your fault and you need to get your life back on track, put things right with Vic and move on"

"What about our life Cain, you and me its the real deal and I can't be without you, you can't leave me" tears rolled down her cheeks and he moved to her hugging her close

"We can sort this" Adam smiled "It doesn't have to be like this" he sighed "Please Cain, don't do this"

"You have your whole life ahead of you"

"So do we Cain, please don't leave me?" she begged

"Moira, I know you, you won't be able to live with this. It will eat you up inside knowing what you know and that James and Emma are searching for their son" he kissed her forehead "Adam, you need to look after her, do some growing up and quick, she is going to need you" he stroked her face

"I can't me and Vic are leaving" Adam turned to Moira "I'm sorry Mum" he turned back to Cain "She will need you Cain and as much as I hate to say it, you are really good for her, please look after my mum"

"Moira, you know I have to do this don't you?"

"No Cain, no one ever needs to know, you are not going inside for something me and Adam have caused, you can't do it to me, how will I ever live with myself?"

"Mr Dingle" the DI they had met a few days ago approached the three "I believe you have some information on the disappearance of Mr Pete Barton"

"Yeah I do" he spoke, he kissed Moira's lips and whispered "I love you"

"Mr Dingle I am a very busy man"

Cain frowned at the man, he opened his mouth to speak but the voice interrupted him "It was me, I am the reason Pete disappeared"...


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you enjoy this chapter it's the last one but I may do a part 2 at some point. Please review. Also is anyone else as heartbroken about the Coira split as me? Praying Emmerdale has them back together soon**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"I am the reason Pete Barton disappeared and I want to make a statement with the information I have". Cain stood speechless for a few moments, he couldn't believe what was happening, here he was trying to protect the woman he loved and everything was going wrong. "Cain can you take Adam home please" she smiled as the officer headed off

"Moira you don't know what you're doing, this is wrong it's not her you need to speak too"

"Cain stop, I am the only one who can put this right" she turned to the officer "Can we get this over with"

"Moira don't do this". The woman disappeared with the officer and Cain turned to Adam "What is she doing?"

"I have no idea. Cain do something"

"Like what genius, why did you bring her here?"

"To stop you doing something stupid"

"What and let her take the blame for something we did?" he stressed "Something you did Adam?"

"We have to put this right Cain, I will tell the truth"

"Your Mother will never forgive me, I need to speak to her"

"I want to help Cain"

"Just get out of my sight Adam" Cain shouted before storming to the desk "My wife is talking to DI Smith, I need to see her, now"

"I will try and get a message to him, however if they are in interview I can't disturb them"

"I want to speak to her now"

"Cain let's go, trust her".

* * *

Moira walked in her front door and Cain jumped up from the table and took her into his arms, he was angry but so pleased to have her home. "What the hell was that?" he stressed "For once in my life I was doing the right thing and-" Moira interrupted him with a tender kiss to his lips, she gently stroked his face as she pulled away "What did you tell the old bill?"

"The truth" she replied "Well some of it anyway. I told them that Pete raped me and he left through fear everyone would find out what he was" she moved into the living room and turned back to her husband "Where's Adam?" she asked

"Gone to see Victoria, did you know they were leaving?" he asked, sadness crossed her face

"No, but I understand why. When do they go?"

"The day after tomorrow"

"That quickly?" she asked

"He wants a fresh start, just him and Vic"

"Yeah, I would never forgive myself if he couldn't sort it out with Vic"

"They will be OK" Cain smiled

"And us?" she asked with tears in her eyes "Will we be ok?"

"You were the one who said it was over Moira"

"I was angry Cain, it doesn't stop me loving you" she rested on the sofa and sighed "But it does frighten me, how normal this all is to you. How calm you can be when a man is dead"

"He was a parasite Moira, he doesn't deserve to breath the same air as you, to drink in the same pub as you, to act like he has done nothing wrong"

"But no one deserves what Adam did. He has a family and friends who will miss him"

"And you had a life. You were feisty, confident, cheeky, independent and he took all that away from you. Seeing Pete will haunt me for the rest of my life but it is done now and I can't take it back but it doesn't define who I am, I am still the man you fell in love with, no one understands me like you do"

"It frightens me"

"I will never hurt you. Do you want us to be ok?"

"Yes" her answer was simple but enough for him, he took her hand and moved into her lips.

* * *

Sitting in the back room of the pub Chas handed her brother and Sister-in-law a drink, the day had been a stressful one and everyone involved needed it. Chas was the best friend Moira had ever had, well apart from Cain but these two people were the people she trusted with her life. "It is not as simple as we just forget though is it?" Chas smiled "It isn't just going away"

"If we stick together and keep this between us" Cain sighed "There is only one weak link" he glanced at Moira "Adam"

"Once he starts again somewhere else, he will be ok, he needs a fresh start".

"I hope you know what you are talking about" Chas sighed.

The door creaked open and they all glanced at the woman in the door way "I could really use a hand" Dianne smiled

"Coming".

"So this is it" Cain smiled as he pecked his wife's lips "First day of the rest of our lives, no more mistakes, I love you Moira, you are my whole world"

"I love you too" she cuddled into him "I always will". Moira wasn't fooled into believing this was over, not by a long shot but for the time being, she was content with how happy her husband made her and spending her life with him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my fanfic, hope you have enjoyed it!**


End file.
